Spider: a symbiotic tale
by nataku2709
Summary: What if on that fateful day at Our Lady Of Saints church things had happened differently between Peter Parker and the symbiote...


The sky was dark, nimble clouds had gathered around New York, making people aware of the rain that was to come. Peter Parker, in his black suit, jumped into the area where the bell was. He knew that he had to give up the suit.

"You cannot leave us, Parker" said a voice in Peter's head.

"Yes, I can!" shouted Peter as he hit the bell as hard as he could.

"Ahhh!" both the symbiote and Peter shouted together, causing it to sound like a monster crying for pain. Peter's ears had never hurt this much before, he could not bear the loud sound any longer.

"Stop it!" exclaimed the symbiote in his mind, "It's no use fighting against us, we have permanently bonded together and can no longer be separated ! If you try to hurt us, you will end up hurting yourself too!"

"At least that could weaken you." replied Peter and continued to hit the bell.

"Arghhhhhhhhh !" Again, it hurt both of them, causing Peter to lose the strength to hit the bell and the will to will to fight off the symbiote as he did not have the strength to.

"We are so disappointed, Peter, as you still want to weaken us , Well, we will just have to make ourselves stronger!" said the symbiote as the mask Peter was wearing suddenly started to rip open around the ear, revealing a large mouth filled with jagged teeth.

"Why is there sharp teeth on my mask?" asked Peter in a frightened tone; At the same he felt his own mouth forcibly open and something slimy connecting inside his mouth: a long snake like tongue protruded from the grim mouth down to below his crotch dripping green acid like saliva. The tongue kept shaking and moving by itself, causing Peter to feel disgusted .

Peter wondered if the symbiote would burn him with the acid. " Do not worry, this is our original look and our tongue and venom will not hurt you my host" said the alien being "Watch our body."

Peter immediately looked at his fingers : thick sharp black claws had replaced his fingers and bulging muscles adorned his body. As he looked down his chest and back, he saw the original white tame-looking spider sign which suddenly changed into a white fierce-looking spider design. Its legs had become much longer, connecting them with the legs of the spider at the back. Without his knowledge, his original white oval eyes had now become large torn tear drops that matched the rest of his gruesome features .Peter could feel a rush of adrenaline through their body.

Meanwhile, Eddie Brock , who was praying in the church heard someone above the church so he went to the clock tower room to check. As he stepped inside the room, he saw a giant monster staring at him and immediately became frightened by the look of its face. "You! Eddie Brock! A loser!" said the monster.

"Who are you?" asked Eddie bravely. "Who are we? We are Spider! And you will be dinner tonight!" said the monster and laughed eerily. As Eddie turned to run away, the monster caught hold of his legs and crushed him towards the wall.

Then, as Ironman was passing through, he heard a loud crash from the church and went to investigate. Upon seeing this new Spider-man, he quickly called Johnny Storm to stop the fight as he knew thanks to Reed Richards that symbiotes were weak to fire.

"Stop harming Brock!" shouted Peter in his mind.  
>"We do not understand" said the symbiote " According to your memories, this man is your rival , we can finally get rid of him."<br>"Leave him alone, he doesn't deserve to die" said Peter.

As Spider was about to leave the church, their spider-sense went off as Johnny Storm arrived and burnt him with his flames. "Arghhhhhhhhh!." shouted the bonded duo as they could not tolerate the pain caused by the fire. Knowing that they were no match yet, they escaped. "Damn it," said Johnny.

As soon as Peter got back to his apartment, the grim suit seemed to disappear inside his body. Feeling suddenly tired, Peter just got the time to reach his bed before sinking into deep sleep. As Peter opened his eyes, he found himself into some kind of greyish room full of cobwebs everywhere, then in the middle of the room, a black puddle appeared from the ground, taking on a humanoid figure with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Parker..." the figure hissed as it began to creep towards Peter. "Get away from me!" he shouted as he took a step back. "It's too late" the symbiote hissed, "We are already bonded physically,we need you to accept us now!"  
>"I refuse" said Peter, "We...I won't let you control me" Peter shouted once again. "You do not understand don't you ?" the symbiote hissed, "We do not want to control you" said the symbiote "We just want to partner with you".<p>

"How can I trust you?  
>"Peter watched as a black tendril from the symbiote touched his head". He closed his eyes, flashes of the symbiote race past flowing through his head.<p>

"You...'re saying the truth, you want to belong rather than dominate" realized Peter after opening his eyes

"What will happen to me, to **us** if we join minds ?" asked Peter "If your will is strong enough, you will stay in charge and we will assist you.  
>Join with us willingly, we are meant to be one ! ". "Peter hesitated for a second then said: "I hope I won't regret it but okay, do it".<p>

The symbiote started slithering towards Peter, black tendrils covering his feet in the warm black substance, Peter felt his legs and thighs expending ,then the symbiote began to attach his upper body, his pecs and arms growing with with newly corded muscles until the symbiote stopped crawling at his neck. "Are you ready ? There is no turning back" asked the symbiote ? "Yes" said Peter "Do it". The symbiote started crawling upon his neck,smothering his hair, while at the same time Peter could feel the mouth filled teeth mask placing itself upon his face.

Peter suddenly opened his eyes, he felt more alive than he ever had been and roared as loud as possible, suddenly feeling a great amount of strength and power flowing through his body. Now that we have fully bonded together WE ARE SPIDER ! Peter could feel the symbiote into his mind approving him.


End file.
